Nobody Knows
by Nobodiie
Summary: Léonie a depuis longtemps perdu le goût de vivre. La seule chose capable de la sortir de son état de douleur permanant est la musique de son groupe favori : les One Direction. Et si toute sa vie basculait à cause d'un simple billet VIP ?


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à préciser que la fiction présentée ici n'est pas de moi. J'ai publié cette histoire pour faire de la pub au blog de l'amie qui l'écrit. **

**Il s'agit de celui-ci pour ceux que ça interesserait (enlevez les espaces) :**

****** xx-nobodyknows-xx . skyrock . c o m**

**Voilà je vais maintenant laisser la place à la veritable auteure de cette histoire :**

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Je ne compte pas écrire un long blabla qui vous ennuiera à mourir ne vous inquiétez pas mais je voulais juste remercier ceux qui liront cette histoire car elle me tient à coeur. Dans ce chapitre on commence seulement à entrevoir la personnalité de Léonnie sous son masque mais c'est encore très loin de la vérité. J'espère que apprécierez cette jeune fille autant que moi j'aime chaque jour la faire vivre sous mes doigts.**

**Bon je n'en dis pas plus, et je vous laisse à votre lecture. Et si certaines personnes ont envie de me laisser un petit commentaire, constructif ou non, allez-y, j'en serais plus que ravie.**

**Je vous embrasse**

* * *

Les rayons du soleil se réflètaient sur l'immense bâtiment argenté. Il semblait encore plus imposant face au coucher du soleil .

Nous étions devant le Zénith de Paris depuis le début de l'après midi même si nous savions pertinemment qu'ils ne nous laisseraient entrer qu'à 20 heure. Soit dans à peu près une demi heure. La tension commençait à se faire sentir. Alors pour patienter pendant les dernières minutes, une fille rencontrée dans la file d'attente mit leur album sur son portable et les vingt personnes qui étaient avec moi chantèrent à tue-tête pendant que les autres fans qui n'avaient pas eu la chance d'avoir l'une des vingt places VIP nous regardaient avec un regard noir qui cachait mal la jalousie qui les rongeaient.

Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. J'avais tellement hâte de voir de mes propres yeux ces cinq garçons qui m'avaient, sans même le savoir, aidé à remonter doucement la pente. Non il ne fallait pas non plus penser à ça, c'était encore beaucoup trop douloureux.

Je tournai la tête vers deux amies à moi qui avaient aussi pu avoir des places. Elles étaient en grande conversation avec d'autres fans qui attendaient depuis aussi longtemps que nous. Elles semblaient être vraiment heureuses et j'eus un pincement au coeur. Jalouse moi? Oui je l'avoue et je me dégoutais de l'être. Je n'avais aucun droit d'être heureuse, cela aurait été tellement égoiste de ma part!

Le sourire éclatant de Lucie me rappela le jour où j'avais découvert le billets que ma maman avait déposé sur mon deuxième oreiller pour que ce soit la première chose que je découvre à mon réveil. Je me souviens encore de chaque détail. J'ai bondi hors de mon lit en attrapant le billet et je suis restée là, plantée au milieu de ma chambre au moins vingt bonnes minutes à observer le grand rectangle de papier glacé qui se trouvait entre mes deux mains. Et je souriais. C'est ce qui m'a le plus marqué. Oui, depuis un peu moins d'un an c'était le premier vrai sourire qui s'était peint sur mon visage.

Je suis ensuite descendue au rez-de-chaussée le plus lentement possible et sans aucun bruit par peur de me réveiller et de réaliser que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Mais non, c'était bel et bien réel.

J'ai trouvé ma mère dans le salon où elle faisait du repassage. Je l'ai regardé pendant qu'elle me fixait sans rien dire par peur de ma réaction mais finalement je me suis dirigée sans un mot vers elle, je l'ai serré contre moi et je l'ai remercié. Juste un mot : "Merci". Et c'est ce jour là que je me suis dit que peut-être je pourrais vivre et non plus survivre comme je le faisais depuis l'incident. Bien sur, je savais que c'était encore trop peu pour se réjouir mais une petite part de moi a recommencé à espérer. Espérer que je m'en sorte et que tout redevienne comme avant. Le problème c'était que le reste de mon être savait pertinemment que ce ne serait plus jamais comme un an auparavant et ça, ça faisait atrocement mal.

Plus tard ce jour là, ma mère m'a aussi dit qu'elle avait commandé deux autres billets pour deux amies à moi qui lui avaient demandé puisque personne ne voulait me laisser seule. Malgré la sensation d'être épié à longueur de journée et de ne rien pouvoir faire sans que je sois obligée de m'expliquer, j'étais soulagée que Lucie et Elana soient avec moi, même si je ne l'avouerai jamais.

J'en étais là de mes pensées quand un homme d'une trentaine d'année a ouvert la porte devant laquelle on attendait depuis des heures. Sans vraiment un regard pour nous et après avoir vérifier que tout les billets étaient vrais et pas trafiqués , il nous laissa entrer. Mes deux amies présentes me tenaient chacunes d'un côté ce qui me laissa de marbre. A ce moment là, je n'attendais qu'une chose: les voir enfin, non pas devant mon écran d'ordinateur, mais bien là, dans la même pièce que moi.

Mais derrière cette envie, j'étais tétanisée.

Plusieurs personnes chargés de la sécurité nous ont rappelé les consignes, ont vérifié nos sacs et enfin nous ont conduit jusqu'à une porte. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai respiré un grand coup pour reprendre mes esprits. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me prennent pour une folle, même si je savais bien que dès qu'on repartirait les yeux pleins d'étoiles et la tête pleine de souvenirs inoubliables, eux aurait complètement oublié nos visages.

Le garde du corps qui nous avait amené jusqu'ici ouvrit enfin la porte. J'ouvris les yeux en entendant celle ci grincer et j'en restai muette. Ils étaient tout les cinq là: Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles. Les cinq membres de One Direction.

* * *

**Il s'agissait donc du prologue de Nobody Knows. Je vous met juste ce petit avant goût pour que, si ça vous a plu, vous puissiez aller faire un tour sur le blog ( xx-nobodyknows-xx . skyrock . c o m ) qui est vraiment génial !**

**Et, si le coeur vous en dit, laissez lui un petit avis ! (Ouai, j'ai fais une rime ! *zbaff* Ok, j'ai compris, je me casse !)**


End file.
